<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patient #155497 by VJuniorVasquez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287438">Patient #155497</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez'>VJuniorVasquez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash didn't want to know anything about the injection he was about to receive...<br/>Although one look at the nurse would soon change that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patient #155497</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merry Christmas or whatever!<br/>Yeah yeah, I was gone, but I'm back, whatever!<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m sorry Ma’am” the nurse said politely “But for security reasons only your son is allowed to enter the room”</p><p>“But, you see, my son needs me” Delia Ketchum replied quickly and the nurse could see the shadow of a frown under her mask</p><p>“Surely the Champion of Alola can spend a few minutes without you, right?”</p><p>“Well, the thing is, he’s afr…”</p><p>“That’s enough, Mom!” Ash Ketchum finally said “I can do this on my own”</p><p>“Are you sure, sweetheart?”</p><p>The teenager nodded as best as he could, it was bad enough Pikachu wasn’t with him right there, and now he had to be all alone with a stranger in a small room only to…</p><p>Shuddering, he didn’t say another word and entered the room, the nurse following him closely and closing the door behind them</p><p> </p><p>The nurse wrote something in a sheet and muttered:</p><p>“Patient #155497, Ash Ketchum, born in Pallet Town, eighteen years old, no preexistent diseases, no health conditions… Right?”</p><p>He looked at his patient, obviously uncomfortable in his chair, who was currently fixing his eyes on a bin full of used syringes</p><p>“Right?” the nurse repeated</p><p>“Right!” the teenager said, perhaps a little too loud, tensing up</p><p>“You are not afraid of a little vaccine, are you, Ash?” the nurse questioned, and Ash smiled at the way he said his name, almost in a melody</p><p>At the lack of response, the nurse looked at him intently, waiting. Ash denied with his head as best as he could, he would never admit he was afraid of such a simple thing.</p><p>Another thing he didn’t want to admit was the fact he was mesmerized by the nurse’s deep-blue sea eyes since the moment he laid eyes on him, a couple of minutes ago.</p><p>He tried to distract himself with something else, and his eyes traveled down to the nurse’s hands, he was currently mixing some strange-looking liquid with an equally strange powder</p><p>“What’s that?” the champion questioned</p><p>The nurse let out an adorable little laugh and shook the vial containing the formula</p><p>“This will be going into your bloodstream”</p><p>“Oh” Ash said, gulping</p><p>“Relax, it will be just a minute” the nurse said “But I have to wait a moment for the formula to settle, so in the meantime, try to think about something else, ok?”</p><p>Ash fidgeted nervously until he felt a gloved hand squeezing his shoulder</p><p>“It will be just a minute” the nurse repeated “I promise”</p><p>“I believe you” Ash replied sincerely “It’s just, I don’t like these things, hospitals, bandages, needles, everything and everyone here seems so dark and sad, I don’t like it at all”</p><p>The nurse was checking the vial again, but Ash could sense he was listening to him, biting his tongue, he added</p><p>“No offense…”</p><p>“I get the sentiment, don’t worry” the nurse replied “Before all of this happened, I was working at a Lab as a Research Assistant, and then the pandemic broke and…”</p><p>“And everything changed” Ash completed</p><p>“Right… In the meantime, I’ll do my best to help people recover some sense of normalcy, we waited far too long for this medical miracle” he said, holding an already filled syringe in his hand “So even if me and my colleagues have to spend countless hours here, we’ll do it, we have a sense of duty”</p><p>“You sound like a superhero” Ash said, amazed</p><p>“I’m just a human being, doing my best, like everyone else” the nurse commented “Now, with our help, it’s time for everyone to get back to our lives, little by little, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Uh- Huh” Ash simply said, staring at the needle</p><p>After a moment, he added:</p><p>“Thank you”</p><p>The nurse stared in silence, so the trainer continued</p><p>“For all of the work you do, I know you must get this a lot from other people…”</p><p>“Surprisingly” the nurse interrupted “We used to get that praise a lot at the first few months of the pandemic, but right now, it seems most people have forgotten about all the sacrifices we do, the time we spend and the burnout we must endure…”</p><p>“I’m sorry to hear that” Ash said, rubbing his arm</p><p>“Still, it’s very sweet of you to say that, Ash, so thank you”</p><p>When he realized he was losing himself on the nurse’s eyes once again, Ash looked away, missing the smile plastered in the other teen’s face for a moment, after a few seconds of bouncing around, he looked at the needle.</p><p>The nurse put a finger in front of his patient and kneeled a little, staring at him at the same level</p><p>“If you keep looking at the syringe, you’ll get even more tense Ash, and that won’t be good for any of us two”</p><p>He got up, putting his arms at each side of his body; he took a little look around the room and let out a disheartened sigh</p><p>“I know there’s not much here that could help you distract, but…”</p><p> “Can I use <em>you </em>as a distraction?” Ash let out</p><p>The nurse raised an eyebrow and Ash silently thanked Arceus for the mask covering his face, hiding his rose-colored cheeks from the nurse</p><p>“M-me?” the nurse stuttered and Ash nodded “W-what do you want to know about me?”</p><p>“What’s your name?”</p><p>“Goh” the nurse said, focusing his sight on the syringe once more</p><p>Ash was sure he heard the other teen said something along the lines of <em>‘Be professional, dammit’ </em>to himself.</p><p>That, again, made him look absolutely adorable, so Ash continued:</p><p>“What were you researching before the pandemic, Goh?”</p><p>“All types of Pokemon, looking for them, catching them, understanding them”</p><p>Ash opened his eyes, admiring Goh, so the nurse added:</p><p>“I’m looking forward to catch every single Pokemon species that exists, so I can make my way to eventually catching Mew”</p><p>“That sounds so cool…”</p><p>“What about you?” Goh questioned, sterilizing his patient’s arm</p><p>“I was travelling around the world with my friends, but now we spend all day cooped up at home”</p><p>“How many friends?”</p><p>“Let’s see, there’s Pikachu, Lucario, Dragonite…”</p><p>“Oh, I thought you meant human friends”</p><p>“It’s been a while since the last time I travelled with humans” Ash confessed “I kinda miss that”</p><p>“Maybe when all of this is done, I could invite you to the Lab, you could meet Cinderace, Sobble, and the rest, maybe join us as a researcher if you want”</p><p>“I’d like that, Goh” Ash said with a smile</p><p>And before he could add anything else, Goh was gently grabbing and squeezing his arm, he stared at him, losing himself in those pools of blue once more…</p><p>“That’s very disrespectful” the nurse chastised, releasing him for a moment</p><p>“You said I should distract myself with something else” Ash explained “Your eyes are distracting”</p><p>The nurse grabbed his arm once more, trying to ignore the fact that a patient was flirting with him, or at least, that’s what it looked like. In the span of a few seconds, he patted Ash’s arm and swiftly injected the vaccine, trying his best to ignore the cute sound the teenager let out as he winced.</p><p>“All set” he said after a moment, patting the side of Ash’s arm once more, nothing in the protocol procedures said he had to do that, but still, he wanted to</p><p>“And look!” he added triumphantly after a moment, rubbing a piece of cotton on Ash’s skin “You only bled out a little bit!”</p><p>Ash looked at the cotton, then at the nurse, then at the cotton again, and then smiled…</p><p>Then immediately fainted.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back to his senses, Ash smiled at the sight of Goh, accompanied by an unknown female nurse</p><p>“Good morning, sleeping b…”</p><p>Goh stuttered, realizing he was going to say something stupid</p><p>“Boy, sleeping boy, good morning, sleeping boy” he retracted himself</p><p>“Hellooooooo Nurse” Ash said with half a smile</p><p>The girl at his side let out an exasperated huff</p><p>“Zip it, Koharu” Goh ordered</p><p>“Blood pressure normal” she simply commented, unwrapping a device from Ash’s arm “Or as normal as he could be with <em>you </em>around” she added, exiting the room</p><p>“That’s one of your colleagues?” Ash said, recovering</p><p>“No, that’s Koharu, she’s only here because her Yamper is cute”</p><p>“I heard you, you idiot!” A voice shouted from outside</p><p>Ash laughed for a moment and frowned as soon as the nurse crossed his arms</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p>Ash remained silent, so Goh insisted</p><p>“When I asked you if you had any health conditions, why didn’t you tell me you had Vasovagal Syncopes before?”</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“The thing you have, Ash” the nurse patiently explained “You faint when you look at blood”</p><p>“Oh… Yeah, I forgot to tell you that, I was… distracted”</p><p>“By what?”</p><p>Ash gulped, and the nurse changed the subject</p><p>“Nevermind all of that, luckily for you, it was just a small episode, so you can go now”</p><p>“Can I have a lollipop?” Ash questioned, getting up and staring at the nurse with a jokingly smile</p><p>“I’m out of lollies” Goh kindly replied “Can I offer you something else?”</p><p>So the trainer took a risk</p><p>“What about a date?” he said, half joking, half serious</p><p>“Oh, of course!” Goh said, and Ash was pleasantly surprised, at least until the nurse walked to his desk and grabbed his sheet, checking something “See you in three weeks”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“Here, naturally” Goh said professionally “You’ll have to come back in 21 days for your second dose, and don’t worry, I won’t be showing you any blood next time”</p><p>Ash felt discouraged by the reply, so he tried again</p><p>“I meant another type of date… You know, outside”</p><p>“Oh, but I wouldn’t recommend that” the nurse said, shaking his head “You still have to stay at home, you aren’t immunized yet”</p><p>“Can we have a real date after that?”</p><p>“Are you asking me out, Ash Ketchum?”</p><p>“Maybe…”</p><p>“That’s extremely unprofessional”</p><p>“Oh please, you had like a hundred thousand patients before of me”</p><p>“Those are the records of the whole region dummy; I didn’t vaccinate that many people!”</p><p>“And how many of those have asked you out?”</p><p>“Actually… none” Goh admitted, looking down</p><p>“So… Do I have a chance or not?” the trainer insisted</p><p>“What makes you think I’m interested in guys?”</p><p>“I… like the way you look at me” Ash confessed, rubbing his arm</p><p>“Just that?”</p><p>“That and… the way you have acted with me, kind, calm, and funny…”</p><p>“You only know me for 25 minutes, and during 15 of those might I add, you were unconscious”</p><p>“You had time to check me out, then”</p><p>Goh looked away embarrassed and Ash laughed at his expense</p><p>“So, what you say…” the trainer said after a moment “Do I have a chance?”</p><p>“You might…” Goh said in a whisper</p><p>“Great! See you in 21 days, then!”</p><p>And before Goh could react, Ash lowered his mask for a moment and planted a swift kiss on his forehead, exiting the room as quickly as he could.</p><p>The nurse stayed there smiling like an idiot, grabbing his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ok, sweetie?” Delia asked as soon as her son walked out of the room</p><p>“I’m fine Mom”</p><p>The lady frowned for a second and put a hand on the teen’s forehead, shaking her head</p><p>“You’re really hot, nurse!” she shouted, walking towards Koharu</p><p>“Yes?” the teenager questioned</p><p>“My son has a fever!”</p><p>“That’s impossible” Koharu quickly replied “Any side effects of the vaccine should take a few hours to…”</p><p>She interrupted her own explanation staring at the room from where Ash came from, Goh was there, his eyes were closed and his mask was dangling from one of his ears</p><p>“That idiot…” Koharu muttered</p><p>“Excuse me?” Delia asked</p><p>“What I meant to say” the girl recovered “Is that I’m sure it’s just a small fever, caused by an… external force, let’s just say”</p><p>Delia followed Koharu’s gaze and stared at the nurse, then at her son</p><p>“Oh… I see…” She said with a smile</p><p>“Mom, don’t say anything!” Ash shouted, dragging her out of the hospital “See you soon, Goh!” he added, waving at his crush</p><p>“I can’t wait!” the nurse quickly replied</p><p>Koharu shook her head and walked towards her colleague</p><p>“Really smooth…”</p><p>“Not a word, Koharu”</p><p>The girl let out a long laugh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any comment not related with my dissapeareance would be appreciated...<br/>See you soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>